1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and it particular relates to a Stirling refrigerator or cryocooler.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a Stirling refrigerator, known is a technology where a temperature sensor is mounted on an (outer) lateral surface of the Stirling refrigerator so as to detect the temperature of the Stirling refrigerator. The temperature information thus acquired is used for controlling the drive voltage used to drive the Stirling refrigerator, for instance.